


I'm a light sleeper, remember?

by hitori10



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi simply forgets Eren's a light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a light sleeper, remember?

Tumblr prompts

Ereri #12. Things you said when you thought I was asleep

Chapter 2

* * *

 

Levi's had a pretty shitty day; hell, when doesn't he? First, there's Hanji barging into his office spatting some bullshit about another experiment, Erwin and his fucking eyebrows and flirting with Petra again, instead of working on that fucking document he asked for, a week ago. Then his shitty intern can't even make a goddamn decent cup of tea that doesn't taste like water coming straight out of the rain gutters. So, yeah, if his resting bitch face is worse than what it normally is, you can now tell why.

Quietly opening and closing the door to his apartment, the raven shrugged off his jacket, tossed his suitcase onto the couch without so much as a single thought, and dragged his feet to his bedroom. All he wanted was some sleep dammit.

He pushed the halfway open door and stopped in his tracks, a small smile gracing his lips.

Eren was sleeping rather peacefully in their bed, hugging Levi's pillow to his chest, his smooth legs uncovered, and his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took.

Being as quiet as he could be, Levi removed all his work clothes, getting into his pajama bottoms, and saying to tell with a shirt this time, Eren was more than enough to provide some heat for him.

The raven got under the covers, pulling them down over Eren's legs, he really didn't feel like hearing the brunet complain in the morning about his legs being cold. He wrapped an arm around his younger partner's waist, bringing him close, burying his nose in soft brown locks, inhaling the scent that could only be described as something uniquely Eren.

He murmured softly, "I know I've been working longer hours, love. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here with you today. You know I only wanted to spend the day kissing those lovely lips of yours. I only do this for the both of us. We need all the money we can get for our wedding." The raven grabbed Eren's hand, intertwining their fingers together, his grey eyes zeroing in on his fiance's engagement ring.

"I love you so much, bright eyes. I promise to make you very happy. I promise to make you breakfast in bed, make love to you on our honeymoon, cuddle up on the couch with the fire place on, take you to the rose garden you've been wanting to see, get that dog you've always wanted, adopt kids together. I want that all with you, Eren. No one else." He closed his eyes for a minute before they snapped open at the sound of a soft laugh.

Eren's tired green eyes met his, "You're so cheesy and romantic, Levi."

Levi's face reddened despite wanting to stop himself, "You heard all that?"

"You seem to forget I'm a light sleeper."

"Shit."

* * *

 

End of chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a story, leave a comment or go onto my tumblr, erenlevijeager, and leave a request.


End file.
